


Mommy

by SimplyDanii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Smut, Switching, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDanii/pseuds/SimplyDanii
Summary: It starts with smut then fluff. You get pregnant so...
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Mommy

“Needy, are we?” Your eyes sharpen like daggers as you grab the collar of his shirt.

“You’re the one to talk about being needy, last I checked you were a jealous mess earlier,” you lick his ear “Why don’t we prove how much I mean to you,” Noya lets out a groan as you run your hand up his shirt.

He throws his head back as you lay kisses on his skin and bite his neck. Quickly jumping off the counter, he grabs your hand and runs towards the room, waiting on your instruction. He looks at you with pleading eyes as you enter.

“What does mommy want me to do first?” he asks as you pull him towards you on the bed.

He lies on top of you, showering you with kisses as he rips your shirt off. His hands run down into your shorts and you grab his face to look up at you.

“Did mommy say you could touch there?” Noya shakes his head and apologizes. “Just for that you’re going to make me cum without using your hands, got it?” you reach for the handcuffs and secure his wrists behind his back.

Slowly and sensually you remove your bottoms. Noya licks his lips at your nude body. Almost jumping at the opportunity to devour you, you stop him by placing your foot on his forehead.

“Such an eager little boy. If you keep this up, I won’t let you finish.” you say in an unpleasant tone, “beg now.”

Noya whimpers, “I want to make mommy proud. I want to be her one and only baby boy. I need to make mommy think of me and only me. Please let me lick your folds until you’re shaking with pleasure.”

“Not good enough. I don’t think you want me that bad,” you look away annoyed.

Noya’s tears start staining his cheeks again and with a weak voice he chokes out, “Please mommy please I need to taste you. I need to have your essence completely take over and cloud my thoughts with nothing but your pleasure.”

Satisfied with his words, you remove your foot and he lunges at your dripping cunt. Positioning himself on his knees to balance himself properly. He licks your folds with enthusiasm, lapping up your juices with a feral speed. Your moans make him pick up the pace. His tongue flicking over your clit slowly. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, you pull his head back and kiss him feverishly. Running your tongue over his to get a full taste of what he enjoyed so much of.

Pulling away you whisper in his ear “Stop playing games and make me cum now” dropping his head back down, he obediently starts furiously going at your clit.

The moans coming in more often and growing in volume. He doesn’t let up, edging you closer to your release.

“Good boy, ah right there, yes baby,”

Noya sucks on your clit without stopping the motion of his tongue.

Your back arches, “oh fuck baby boy I’m going to..” you scream out his name as your orgasm finally hits.

He continues to eat you out as you ride your orgasm. Taking in all the lewd noises that were coming out because of what he did to you. Coming down from your high, he sits on his legs with a complete hard on. Without a second look at him, you grab your strap and push it fully inside yourself. His face in shock.

“Baby please let me do that for you please” Noya whimpers at the sight of you inserting the toy inside yourself

“Mmm, no baby boy. This? Is going inside you. I’m just prepping it.” you point out as you give another thrust inside you with a moan.

Standing up to adjust it on your waist, Noya leans forward with his ass up. Positioning yourself behind him, giving his ass a slap, you spread his cheeks. You grab the lube on the bed and mix it with your juices on the toy. Pushing the toy inside him. Groaning at the pleasure and pain it brings, Noya gives you a thumb up to keep going. You bottom out inside him and he moans loudly. Thrusting a few times slowly. Your pace picks up, his moans become sweeter, and you’re intoxicating in his sweet cries. Grabbing his neck, you pull him up so that his back is against your chest. Biting his neck and shoulders while he bounces on you.

“That’s it baby boy, keep bouncing on it” moaning into Noya’s ear as you grab his cock and start fisting it.

His moans fill the room “Y-yes y/n please k-keep going I’m going to cum” his words make you pause.

“Excuse me, what did you just call me?” Noya gasps as you slip out of him and smack his ass.

“I’m sorry mommy I didn’t mean to” Noya cries. You push his head into the mattress and reenter him with force. Deep, swift thrusts.

“Good boy, you take me so well my Noya, now cum for mommy,”

Noya’s moans become more labored as he reaches his climax. “Yes, mommy I’m c-cumming, fuck”

Noya’s cum paints the sheets. His body jerks and slumps down after his release. You unlock his handcuff and his arms flop down on the bed. You remove the strap to lie down next to him as he whimpers when you hold him. Placing gentle kisses on his forehead, you hold him close, noticing his cock was still hard.

“Nishi…” before you could finish your sentence Noya jumps on top of you, gripping your neck. “I told you I was going to make sure you know who you belong to” kissing you forcefully as he tightens his grip on your neck.

Guiding his cock into your entrance, he teases you by rubbing it over your folds and clit. Moans come out as whimpers when he teases you.

“Please Noya..” you beg. “Please, what peaches? Use your words,” his tone heightening your arousal.

“Please fuck me Noya,” your eyes water.

Noya shoves his entire length inside you, releasing a moan from both of you. He doesn’t waste any time, thrusting with velocity and aggression.

“Tell me how good it feels baby, tell me how much you want it,” Noya grunts as he fondles your breasts.

“Fuck Noya, you feel so good inside me,” you moan out.

Noya draws circles on your already sensitive clit. You arch your back, gripping the sheets. He changes his motion to hit your g spot just right. Your walls clamp down on him.

“Yes, baby cum for me, squeeze my cock.” his words far away as you reach bliss.

Gushing on his cock your juices drip down on the sheets. Noya quickly follows you after, cum spilling inside you, painting your walls with his essence. He collapses on top of you, unsteady breaths as you come back from your high. Noya lies beside you, bringing you into this embrace. His gentle kisses make you feel at home and safe.

“I love you y/n, always and forever,” Noya whispers into your ear.

“I love you too, always and forever” your voice sleepy while you both drift off into slumber.

❤

The next morning you wake up to feel that Noya’s side of the bed was empty. Panic rises in your throat. Noya always wakes up after you. Where is he? Did he go to fight the guy from the market? You jump up off the bed and head to the shower. Your mind is clouded with thoughts of Noya. You took a brief shower and threw on whatever sundress was in front of you. You rushed out of the bedroom to reach an abrupt stop. Noya was in the kitchen making breakfast. Your heart swelled at the sight of your husband singing a song while flipping bacon.

“Good morning, beautiful. I was going to bring you this in bed, but looks like you’re up. Come here and sit down,” Noya nods his head in the table's direction in the dining area.

You walk over to the table and take a seat. Noya brings you a plate with eggs, hash browns, and bacon. All cooked perfectly. Noya always did a good job of remembering how you like things done and how you take your coffee.

“Thank you rolling thunder” you say with a smirk, and Noya lets out a huge laugh.

“You’re cute peaches. Eat up, you need the energy after last night,” he says with a sly smile.

You both eat while planning out your day. Once you finish your plates, you pick up all the dishes and take them to the sink.

“No, baby, I got it” Noya protests, but you whisk him away with your hand.

“No. You cooked, I clean,” you beam at him.

Noya gathers all the bed sheets and throws them in a bag. He gathers the laundry supplies and heads to the car. You finish up with the dishes when your body stops and you drop the dish rag. Noya comes back into the apartment and sees you still.

“Hey baby, what’s up, what’s wrong? Peaches?” his tone woven with dread.

He reaches towards your face and cups your cheeks in each of his hands.

“Noya… you came inside me last night” your voice comes out as a whisper.

Noya’s face scrunched up in confusion. He cums in you all the time why is this time different?

“Noya, I’ve been waiting on my birth control to come in. I haven’t taken it in a week,” you see if he took in your words thoroughly.

Instead of uncertainty or fear, a smile and affectionate eyes appeared on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to put a baby in you forever. I’m not worried,” his embrace was warm, inviting, hopeful.

Your negative feelings melt away at your husband’s touch. Something about how confident he is made you excited about what’s coming.

“I love you,” you say.

“I love you more” he responds with a kiss on top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b


End file.
